Different Kind of Team Up
by stardustkr7
Summary: It was the fourth time in the past two weeks that Jason had seen the familiar blue motorcycle parked outside Barbara's building. He resisted the urge to kick it over and hurried to the elevator while his self-control held. Pre New 52. Written for JayBabs ship week on tumblr. Prompt: Team Up.


It was the fourth time in the past two weeks that Jason had seen the familiar blue motorcycle parked outside Barbara's building. Once again, _he_ had come to visit while Jason was out fetching dinner. He resisted the urge to kick it over and hurried to the elevator while his self-control held. Punching in his code to access the penthouse apartment, also known as Oracle's base of operations, he tried not to dwell on the scene that he knew he was going to find when he let himself into his girlfriend's place.

"Dick just wanted my opinion on something he's working on, that's all," she had answered the first time when he asked what the hell Grayson was doing here. Dick had nodded and stood up, clapping a hand on his shoulder in a strangely friendly move, and left for the night. That was the only explanation he got and when he pressed further, she got annoyed with him and reminded him that Dick Grayson was still her friend and if he had a problem, he knew where the door was.

He didn't have a problem, really. He loved Barbara and she said she loved him back. They had been together for what, almost a year now? It was easily the best year of his life, being on her team and in her bed.

But it really wasn't easy walking in to find his girlfriend and his sort-of brother giggling about something together.

_If they were fooling around behind my back, they wouldn't be so stupid as to leave his bike sitting out front while I'm getting takeout_. It wasn't as reassuring a thought as he hoped.

The elevator let him off and he slipped into the apartment, hoping this time to maybe eavesdrop on their conversation. He wasn't disappointed; tonight, they weren't giggling in Oracle's office.

They were arguing.

"You can't keep this up, Babs. He deserves to know," Grayson was saying in a hushed voice.

"You need to stop badgering me about it," Barbara hissed back. He heard soft clicking of her keyboard.

"I need you happy. And safe. Barbara, you know I love you."

Jason silently edged closer to the ajar door, anger burning up inside of him. What right did Dick think he had? Annoying Barbara by constantly confessing his love and trying to win her affection? Christ, couldn't the guy let it rest? _Get over it, Dickiebird, the girl of your dreams is in love with the fuck up of the family and you're gonna have to deal with it_…

"I know," she said, tone softening. "But it's complicated."

"It's been weeks. It's time," said Grayson. "Jason, you might as well come in," he added a little louder.

Fuck. Ever since taking on the cowl, Dick had become more Batman-like than ever.

Roughly pushing open the door, he came in and threw the bag of takeout on the desk before them. "Sorry, I didn't get enough for three," said Jason through gritted teeth.

"I'm on my way out," said Dick, pushing off from the wall he leaned against and making to go past him.

"No, wait, you know what," said Jason, grabbing the older man by the arm and pulling him back. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately. I have been damn understanding of your history with my girlfriend and you're still pestering her to dump me! After a whole goddamn year!"

Dick frowned and forcefully managed to remove the hand clutching his shirtsleeve, pulling out of Jason's grip. "I'm not trying to get Barbara to dump you, Jason. Calm down," he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Jason snapped, stepping up into his space again. While he had a few inches of height on Dick, that was really all he could claim an advantage to. Dick still had the authoritative older brother type of air and it was only worse now that he was Batman full time. "You're hoping I'm going to hit you, right? You're hoping I'll snap and punch you out of anger while you look all mature and patient, not wanting to fight me."

"Actually I'd love a go," said Dick. "I have a frustrating twelve year old at home and would love to burn off some stress first. Shall we take this outside?"

"STOP!"

Both men turn to see Barbara shakily getting to her feet with the aid of the crutches she had been using since making progress with her treatments. Dick moved to rush forward and help her but Jason put his arm out to stop him.

"She can do it herself."

"Dick, thank you for talking to me but I think it's time for you to leave," she said calmly. "And Jason … you should sit down."

Dick clapped him on the shoulder again before showing himself out. What the hell was going on?

As soon as he heard the front door to the penthouse close, he turned to her again. "You're dumping me for Grayson, aren't you."

"Jason …"

"I know, I know, he was your closest friend and you have history and he's just always going to be a part of your life but it didn't work out between you-"

"Jason, wait-" Barbara tried to interrupt him.

"-I'm trying not to be jealous, Barbie, I really am, but I know you've been lying to me the past two weeks and while you're really good at it, I can play detective too, you know and-"

"Jason, I'm pregnant."

"-clearly something is … going … on…" he trailed off, backtracking and trying to comprehend what she had just said. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"Oh…."

Jason was very aware of the blood rushing in his ears and for a moment, he focused on just not passing out from the shock. Letting out a deep breath, he finally actually looked at Barbara, really looked. Still supported by the braces, she stood, shaking, looking the most unsure he had ever seen her before. This was Barbara Gordon, the Oracle, the smartest woman in the world, and she looked more nervous the longer he took to respond.

_Pregnant people should probably be sitting down. _

With that thought, he snapped into action and hurried forward. "Babe, you need to sit down, you're shaking," he said, guiding her back to her desk chair. For once, she didn't put up any fight and let him help her sit down again.

He leaned over her, hands on the arms of her chair, still staring at her with wide eyes.

"Jay … say something…"

"You're pregnant …"

"Yes."

"… Grayson knew … you told Grayson before me?" He didn't mean for his mind to jump back there, but the thought had left his mouth before he could stop it. His brain was really not functioning well right now.

"No, that was an accident. He just happened to find out … we were at Leslie's office on the same day, he saw my lab report … its why he's been coming over so often. He was trying to talk me into telling you."

"You … couldn't tell me?"

"I … I was scared, okay? It's not easy to tell your legally dead boyfriend you're carrying his child!" she said, exasperated.

"It's mine?"

Oops. That one he really had not meant to say out loud.

"Of course it's yours!" she yelled at him. "Who else would it be?"

Jason regained enough good sense to keep his damn mouth shut this time.

"I'm sorry, you're right, that was stupid of me to say," he said, shaking his head.

"Jay .. if you aren't … ready …"

He hated to hear the slight doubt in her voice but he hated even more that his brain was not giving a very good answer.

"I don't know …" Was he really ready to be a father? Only recently had he managed to go straight and get his life on track. And that was mostly thanks to Barbara being there for him. She would need him now, need his help.

He looked down at her stomach, obviously still very flat, and pressing a hand lightly, trying to imagine what was going on in there, what it would look like months from now.

"We don't have to keep it. I'm only 8 weeks along …" she said. And maybe it was just him, but he would have sworn she said it with a hint of sadness.

Jason shook his head. His mind was already teasing him with images of a miniature Barbara running around the place. "No … no, we should keep it. Unless you don't want to do this," he added quickly, snapping his head up, "I don't want you to feel … I would never expect you to just keep it for me… It's really up to you, Barbara."

She placed a hand over his, still on her abdomen.

"This will change everything … it's a whole different kind of team up," she warned him.

"I know. I promise I'll be here for you. Whatever you need."

Barbara smiled and put a hand to his cheek. He loved that smile so much, especially when it was just for him. He didn't deserve her patience sometimes. She had already been so worried about this moment and he had done a pretty terrible job at reacting.

"Jason, I-"

Before she could finish, he swooped down and interrupted with a kiss. Several, actually. His lips brushed over her perfect mouth, her cheekbones, that little spot under her ear, her scrunched up eyelids, the tip of her nose, all the while listening to her giggle. "I love you … you're so beautiful …" he murmured before finding her lips again.

"So you're okay with this?" she asked.

"The timing probably isn't the best … but when is it ever? I can't think of anything I'd want more, Babs," said Jason. "We're really having a baby."

"We're having a baby," she confirmed, still smiling brightly.

"I think you should take the rest of the night off so we can celebrate," he said, grinning. All he wanted to do was hold her and love her all night.

"Your ability to convince me to do just that is what landed us in this situation," she said, smirking.

"Well it's not like it can get worse at this point."

"You're terrible," said Barbara, slipping her arms around his neck so he could easily pick her up out of the chair. "Thank you," she added, kissing his cheek.

"I don't think I can claim much credit. You'll be the one doing all the hard work and heavy lifting," he said, carrying her out of the office towards their bedroom.

"I mean thank you for not freaking out too much," she said.

"Whatever you need from me, consider it done," he said, pausing just inside the bedroom.

"Right now, I just need you."

"Done."


End file.
